


All Boys’ Sport’s Academy

by Fadedwriter



Series: Iwaikin [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Kindaichi really wants to go to All Boys' Sport's Academy, one of the best schools in the country. The only thing is there is more going on than he and even the other boys at the school know about.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kunimi Akira/Watari Shinji
Series: Iwaikin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Interview

Kindaichi took a deep breath. He could do this, he wasn’t going to mess this up. This was his one chance to go to his dream school. He lifted his fist and knocked. “E-excuse me.”  
“Who’s there?” A loud and rough voice boomed from the other side of the opposing door.   
Kindaichi gulped. He stood at attention. “Yuu-Yuutaro Kindaichi, sir. I’m here for my interview.”  
“Oh, Kindaichi-kun. Just one moment.” After standing there for what seemed like hours in his head the door at last opened. A man in his early thirties who looked more than strong for his age stood before the nervous student to be. Kindaichi could even see the man’s muscles through his suit that made him quiver on the inside.   
The man smirked. “You look even better in person.”  
“What?”  
“You have the perfect height for a volleyball player.”  
“Oh-oh, thank you, sir.”  
“Please come in.” The man went back into the room.   
“Yes, sir.” Kindaichi entered the room, shutting the door behind himself. He looked around the room that was the principal’s office. It held the feeling of obedience and knowledge with a strange scent in the air. Right in the middle of it stood a small table with a couch on opposite sides.   
The principal had already sat down on the right one. “Please, take a seat.”  
“R-right.” Kindaichi’s body stiffened up on him again. His was way too tense for his own good. He would blow it at this rate. He managed to make it to the other couch.   
The principal picked up the tea pot that was on the table. He poured a cup of tea. “I’ve looked over all your records and I’m truly impressed. Not only are you a talented athlete, you are a fantastic student as well.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
The principal slid the cup of tea toward him. “Please, have some. This is my family’s special blend.”   
Kindaichi picked up the steaming tea cup, taking a sip. It seemed a bit stronger than what he was use to. Was it black tea? It was tea, right? All Kindaichi could tell was he had never tasted it before.   
The scent in the room grew stronger. His whole body began to tingle from the inside out. He sat back in the couch. He could feel his pants tightening up for some reason.   
“Drink more,” a voice told him. He knew he shouldn’t let perfectly good tea go to waste so he did as the voice said. The hot liquid filled his body. The smell of the room surrounded him.   
His mind was unable to put together its own thoughts. His clothes were so stuffy. He would feel so much better if he could just take them off. A soft moan came out of his mouth.   
“Kindaichi. Kindaichi, can you hear me?”  
The young boy nodded.   
“Good. Allow me to explain. Sport’s academy is a place where you will live out your deep seeded desires to sleep with other boys until you graduate.”   
Deep seeded desires? Kindaichi didn’t remember having a thing for other guys. But… his whole body was burning up. Other boys like his former teammates flowed through his mind. He could feel his cock growing hard inside his pants.   
“I…”  
“It’s ok.” The voice spoke. Kindaichi then saw a spiral before his eyes. His mind fell blank once more. “You don’t only just love volleyball because of the thrill of the game, you decided to become a volleyball player because you enjoyed seeing them in their uniforms and watching them undress in the locker room.”  
Volleyball players did look good in their uniforms. They had nice muscles too. His mind swirled with the thoughts the voice whispered into his ear. Everything that it was saying must be right. It was right about everything.   
“So from this day forward you will…”

A hand rested on Kindaichi’s shoulder. It gave him a light shake. Kindaichi jolted awake. “Huh? What? Where?” His head flew left and right before he focused on the man in front of him. The principal.   
“Are you alright, Kindaichi-kun? You doze off there.”  
“I, what?! I’m so sorry!” Kindaichi bowed deeply.   
The principal chuckled. “You must have been so nervous you forgot to get enough sleep.”  
Kindaichi’s heart hammered against his chest. He had royally screwed up. Now there was no way he would be allowed to go to this school.   
“I like you, Kindaichi.”  
The boy lifted his head. What did he just say?  
“I think you will make a fine student at this academy.” The principal returned to his seat across from Kindaichi. He interlocked his hands on his lap. “That being said. I am worried about your health considering what just happened. So I like you to go to the nurse’s office for a check-up. If you return with a perfect bill of health you will be free to return in the spring as a first year.”  
A huge smile spread across Kindaichi’s face. “Thank you, sir.”  
“I like to get the examination done as soon as possible so go there now. You will find the room right down the hall. Please follow the nurse’s instructions to the letter.”  
“Yes, sir.” Kindaichi bowed his head. 


	2. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi goes in for his physical exam when he runs into a familiar face.

Kindaichi entered the nurse’s office. A buff man with brunette hair turned around on his stool, holding a clipboard. “How can I help you?”  
Kindaichi stood at attention. “I’m Yuutaro Kindaichi. I came for a physical exam.”  
“Ah, one of the new hopefuls.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Alright, strip down to your underwear.”  
“Right.” Kindaichi began to undress before the watchful eye of the male nurse. He knew this was just a physical exam, but something felt off the way the man just kept staring at him. Despite the feeling that nagged in the back of his head. He folded up his clothes, holding them in his arms. “Where can I put these?”  
A dark smile appeared on the nurse’s lips. “A bit eager there aren’t you, tiger. I didn’t even tell you to remove your boxers yet.”  
“Huh?” Kindaichi blinked in confusion. What was he talking… his brain snapped into action. His face turned beat red. Why the hell did he get completely naked? “S-sorry. I didn’t-”  
There was a knock on the door. Kindaichi jumped, dropping his clothes all over the floor. He bent over to pick them up when the door slid open.   
“Sorry for the intuition. I need…”   
Kindaichi turned his head back to spot the boy who just entered the room. His eyes grew wide when he spotted who it was.   
Iwaizumi dressed on his volleyball uniform stood at the entrance of the door. “Kindaichi? What are you doing here?” He pointed at him. “And why are you naked?”  
Kindaichi grabbed the nearest garment, wrapping it around his waist. His face may have become even redder if that was possible. “I… I’m sorry, I was just…” He could die right there. At least he wouldn’t have to live down this embarrassment.   
“He’s here for his physical exam to attend school next spring.”  
“Oh. Well, I’ll come back later then. It’s not that serious.” Iwaizumi turned around to leave.  
“Hold on, Iwaizumi-kun. Since you’re here I could use your help with the examination.”  
“What? Isn’t that a bit…”  
Kindaichi turned around to face the nurse. “Um, I’m not sure that’s a good idea, sir.”  
“What are you saying, Kindaichi-neko? Isn’t Iwaizumi-kun the perfect type to help with your exam? He is a third year on the volleyball team.”  
Kindaichi-neko. The simple name triggered something in the tall boy. His body began to burn from a repress heat. His cock stirred under the shirt he hid behind. “Yeah, he can help.”  
Kindaichi turned around with a desperate smile on his face. “Iwaizumi senpai, can you help me out?” He dropped his shirt, letting his erection show without shame.   
Iwaizumi’s eyes gazed at the sight. “Uh, I think you need help with something else first.”  
“Such a kind senpai you are, Iwaizumi-Tachi.”  
Swirls filled Iwaizumi’s eyes. His mouth watered at the sight of Kindaichi. “A senpai should look out for their kouhai.” Iwaizumi pulled off his shirt, revealing his hidden buff body. He stripped down to his boxers ready to go.   
“Good. Let’s start with some basics. Iwaizumi-kun, can you touch Kindaichi-kun for me. I want to get to good feel for his muscle development so far.”   
“Right.” Iwaizumi made his way over to Kindaichi. His hands roamed the peaks and valleys of the younger man’s torso. Kindaichi trembled with delight at the touch of the rough hands. “There not bad. We can whip them into better shape once he joins the team next season. More importantly…”  
A heated smile broke out on Iwaizumi’s face. He cupped Kindaichi’s butt that jolted him forward. The boy’s cock rubbed up against Iwaizumi’s abs. “His butt is good and he has a nice reaction. That’s important.”  
“It sure is.” The nurse pulled out his cock, slowly jerking it. “How about his sensitivity?”   
Iwaizumi brought his mouth to the boy’s nipple. He wiggled his tongue over the area. Kindaichi’s back arched slightly, he let out a moan. Iwaizumi wrapped his mouth around it and began to suck it.   
A shiver of pleasure raced down Kindaichi’s spine. “Ah, more… that feels good.” He grabbed a hold of Iwaizumi for support. His cock twitched the more the older boy sucked.   
Iwaizumi let go, moving to the other side to do the same thing. Kindaichi’s mind was blink. All he felt was Iwaizumi’s mouth and lips, playing with his sensitive nipples.  
“Ah, do you like that, Kindaichi-kun?” The nurse continued to stroke his dick as he watched.   
“Yes.” Kindaichi moaned.   
“Good, let’s test your endurance next. Iwaizumi-kun, if you would.”  
Iwaizumi took one hand off Kindaichi’s ass. He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet. He dropped to his knees where he spread open Kindaichi’s ass that he slid his soaked fingers into.   
Kindaichi jerked forward. He let out a groan.   
Iwaizumi ran his tongue over the side of the other boy’s cock. Pre-cum leaked out of the tip that Iwaizumi lapped up. He twirled his tongue over the head that drove Kindaichi crazy.   
Iwaizumi wrapped his mouth around it. He bobbed his head over the shaft. Kindaichi let out a string of moans. He had no idea that a guy’s mouth could feel so good. His hips rocked as Iwaizumi’s fingers played with is hole.   
Kindaichi’s burnt hot. “I-I can’t take it. I’m going to-” His cum burst into Iwaizumi’s mouth that Iwaizumi drunk down.   
Iwaizumi pulled back to take a breath. He gazed up at Kindaichi. “That was pretty fast.”   
“It certainly was. We don’t have room for boys who don’t have any endurance.”  
Kindaichi snapped out of his dreamy haze. He spun around to face the nurse. “W-wait. I didn’t mean to.”  
Iwaizumi latched his hand on Kindaichi’s shoulder. “Hold on, I’m sure he can go for another round. He just needed to warm up.”  
Kindaichi nodded vigorously. “Yeah, that’s it.”   
“Uh, then prove it and it better be good. You are supposed to be an athlete.”  
Kindaichi stood at attention. “Yes!” He couldn’t believe he almost blew his exam. He needed to do better, but he just came. How was he supposed to show his stamina?  
While he was lost in his own thoughts, Iwaizumi pushed him down on his back on top of the desk before the nurse. Iwaizumi peeled down his boxers to reveal his erection. “Don’t disappoint us, Kindaichi.”  
Iwaizumi spread open Kindaichi’s legs. His cock rubbed up against Kindaichi’s lower entrance. “I know you can do it.” He pushed himself inside the wet hole.   
Kindaichi threw back his head, clenching his teeth. It was so big! Besides Iwaizumi’s fingers this was the first thing Kindaichi ever had something in his ass. His body ached in flashing pain.   
“You’re tight. Relax or it’s going to hurt.”  
His body obeyed. It was as if his body would do whatever Iwaizumi told him.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” A big heated smile spread over Iwaizumi’s face.   
Iwaizumi’s words made Kindaichi’s body hot. The dick in his ass no longer felt painful. It felt good. His cock twitched and grew back to full length. His lips quivered in excitement. He wanted Iwaizumi to fuck him so bad. Maybe he always had just like that voice in the principal’s office had told him.   
Iwaizumi began to move. His cock slowly rubbed Kindaichi’s insides. He kept the pace steady, gradually picking up. Moans flowed out of both of them.   
“That’s not bad. Just make sure you last longer this time.” The nurse watched the scene, picking up the pace on his own dick.   
Kindaichi’s mind swam in pleasure. Iwaizumi’s dick felt so good. The harder the older boy pounded into him the better he felt. His eyes were glue on Iwaizumi’s handsome face and amazing torso. “I’m… I’m going to cum.”  
“Not yet. We just got started it-ah.” Iwaizumi picked up his pace. He rammed in deep and hard. His cock sent burning hot waves up Kindaichi’s body. Kindaichi’s cock throbbed even more. His dick wanted to burst.   
Iwaizumi planted his hands down on the table, leaning over Kindaichi. “Look at me. I want to see your face when we cum together.” His cock throbbed deep inside. He was close too.   
Kindaichi’s body was too weak to hold on any longer. His cock exploded, shooting his load all over both their chests. Kindaichi collapsed on the table, continuing to moan as Iwaizumi used his ass as a cunt to fuck.   
It took Iwaizumi a few more minutes before he pulled out. He stroked his cock, blowing his cum all over Kindaichi.   
Kindaichi was in a daze. He was spent and yet turned on at the same time. Just how much stamina did Iwaizumi senpai have?   
By the time, Kindaichi recovered both Iwaizumi and the nurse had gotten dress, staring at him. He managed to sit up. “So did I pass?”  
The nurse looked at him dissatisfied. “No, your endurance is far too low. We’ll find a better player.”  
Kindaichi thought his heart stopped.   
“Wait just a minute.”  
“We gave him a chance.”  
“He just needs more training. I know he can do it.”  
“Please, just give me one last chance.”  
The nurse sighed. “Fine, I’ll pass him on the condition he agrees to me assigning him a partner to help with his endurance.”  
“I do! Thank you very much!”  
Iwaizumi kissed Kindaichi’s cheek. “Let’s hope you get me.”  
Kindaichi blushed.   
“See you in the spring, Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi headed out of the office.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	3. Assign Partner

“Is there a problem you two?”   
Kindaichi and Kunimi turned around to face Iwaizumi. Kunimi pointed back to what they had been staring at. “Is that normal around here?”  
Iwaizumi with his arms folded tilted his head to look around the two first years. “Oh, that. The school encourages that its students take care of their urges so they can better focus on their studies and clubs.”  
“But right in the middle of the hall?” Kindaichi blushed. His gaze fell back to the number of older students getting blowjobs from first years. The sight was hot, but seemed totally out of place in a school setting.   
Kindaichi turned around to face them. “And how are we supposed to act? Do we just walk by or greet them and what if they ask us to…” Kindaichi’s lips tightened while he clutched his school bag.   
A large hand gripped his ass that made him jump. Iwaizumi rested his chin on Kindaichi’s chin. “You’re at the bottom of the food chain, being first years. Only natural your upper classmen will expect your help every once and awhile.”  
Iwaizumi turned his head toward the taller boy. “Especially from someone as handsome as you, Kindaichi.”  
Kindaichi’s cheeks remained red. His heart raced at his senpai calling him handsome. He didn’t mind the idea of helping him out if he needed it, but other third years or second years was…  
“So did you have to, Iwaizumi- senpai?”  
Iwaizumi turned his head toward Kunimi as Kindaichi focused on Iwaizumi to hear his answer. “A few blowjobs. I’ve never took it in the butt since I’m a top.”  
“So all you have to say is you’re a top and you’re fine then,” Kunimi said.   
Iwaizumi laughed. “You have to be a top for that. Anyone who’s gone to this school for more than a year can tell both of you are bottoms.”  
Both Kindaichi and Kunimi blushed. “Kunimi is a bottom?”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Want me to fuck you raw to prove it.”  
Kunimi gulped.   
Iwaizumi’s gaze traveled down. Kindaichi decided to follow, seeing a bulge in Kunimi’s pants. “You wouldn’t be so hard if you were a top.”  
Kunimi frown. “And what about you, Kindaichi? You like it in the ass?”  
Iwaizumi looked at him. Kindaichi lowered his gaze. There wouldn’t be a point in denying it with Iwaizumi was right there. “Y-yeah. I’m a bottom, but I don’t want to be some sort of slut.”  
Iwaizumi let go of them. “Then it would be a good idea to get yourself a boyfriend. Your upper classmen can’t make you a cheater. Then again you were both assigned partners to help you with your low endurance. So that will keep other guys in check.”  
Kindaichi and Kunimi turned around to face the third year. It was only their second day at school, but the nurse had informed them yesterday he had picked out their partners so they could improve their performances. “We’re supposed to find out after our last class today. Wait, are you our partner?”  
Iwaizumi sadly shook his head. “You’ve both been assigned to second years. I was just told to introduce you before classes start.”  
Kindaichi’s heart sank. He had really hoped since their time in the nurse’s office that Iwaizumi would be his assigned partner. “So who are they?”  
“I’ll take you to them. Come on.” Iwaizumi headed down the hall away from the massive blowjobs that was wrapping up. He led them down to the second floor where the second year classes took place.   
Iwaizumi slid open the door to class 2-3. “Watari, Kyoutani, I need to speak with you now.” Iwaizumi stepped aside so the two boys he addressed could come into the hall.   
Kindaichi saw the two boys stand before their senpai. Both boys were shorter than Kindaichi. One had a buzz-cut and seemed very nice. The other one had blond hair with two black strips through it. His skin held a slight tan. Yet the energy that rolled off him made Kindaichi nervous.  
“You’ve both been assigned as endurance training partner for our first years.”  
“Really?” buzz-cut spoke.   
“What?” The blond grind his teeth together like a mad dog. He shot a glare at the two first years that made them back away. Why would the nurse assign this guy as someone’s partner?  
Iwaizumi slammed his fist on top of the mad dog’s head. A large bump rose from the spot. “Cut that out! You were assigned a duty and I expect you to do it.”  
The boy gave a slow nod. “Yes, sir.”  
Iwaizumi looked at him. “Sorry, Kindaichi.”  
Kindaichi’s voice got caught in his throat. No, no way.   
Iwaizumi sighed. “You’ve been assigned to him. Kyoutani, introduce yourself.”  
Said boy stepped in front of Kindaichi, glaring up at him. “Kentarou Kyoutani. You better not waste my time or I’ll kick your ass.” He growled.   
“I said cut that out unless you want to fuck yourself from now on.”  
Kyoutani straightened up. “Yes, sir.”  
“You’re a bottom?” Kindaichi couldn’t believe it. This guy looked like he sooner bite a guy’s dick off before he let it go into his ass.   
“I do it both ways,” Kyoutani corrected him. “You’re clearly just a bottom.”   
Kindaichi gulped.   
Kyoutani grabbed Kindaichi by his jacket, pulling him down to his knees.   
“Easy, Kyoutani,” Watari said.  
“If I got to train him then I need to know how good he is. And don’t tell me what to do.”  
“Just don’t break him. He’s a good Middle Blocker,” Iwaizumi warned him.   
Kyoutani looked back at Iwaizumi. “Yes, sir.”  
Iwaizumi-senpai, please don’t leave me with him, Kindaichi begged inside his head. He didn’t want to do anything with this crazy guy.   
Kyoutani glared down at him. “Hey, you! What’s your name?”  
“Yuutaro Kindaichi.”  
“Kindaichi, huh? So you’re a neko. Kindaichi-neko sounds like a good name for you.”  
Kindaichi’s eyes glazed over. His body heated up at the thought of becoming the second year’s neko. A wild dog who was going to make him his bitch. His cock began to twitch.   
“Don’ just sit there. Get to work.”   
Kindaichi obeyed. He reached underneath Kyoutani’s shirt, unbuckling his pants. He pulled them down around the older boy’s knees. His cock didn’t seem as big as Iwaizumi’s, but probably as thick. He took in the smell, making himself even harder.   
He took hold of the limp cock, beginning to stroke it. His eyes remained glued on the growing member. He wanted to suck it. His mind filled with the thoughts of the mad dog moaning.   
He was sure he could do it. He had bought a dildo to practice on soon after his interview. The cock grew before his eyes. He rolled his tongue over the side of it. The taste was strong. His body burned with desire.   
His tongue roamed around the cock to saver the musky taste. Did this guy clean his dick or did he keep it dirty? Thoughts of a sweaty cock filled Kindaichi’s mind. His dick pressed against his pants since he had forgotten to wear underwear.   
He moaned and licked in unison. His mouth moved up to the head of second year’s dick. He wrapped his mouth around it, taking it all the way to the back of his mouth. One hand gripped onto Kyoutani’s waist.   
His other hand broke open his other pants. He yanked out his erection, stroking it. He bobbed his head on the cock as he kept in sync with his jerking. Every inch of him felt hot.   
“Ah, at least you have a good mouth.” A sadistic smile spread across Kyoutani’s face. His hands grabbed the sides of Kindaichi’s head. His hips moved, fucking the tall boy’s mouth.   
Kindaichi felt helpless and so, so turned on. His grip on his cock tightened up. He could feel Kyoutani’s dick slammed into his throat, partly chocking him. Tears of joy filled his eyes. He gazed up at the horny mutt.   
It’s so good. I can’t take it! His cum blew out, spraying all over Kyoutani’s pants and underwear.   
“What!? Is that seriously all you got?” Kyoutani pulled Kindaichi off his dick. “Clean that shit off my clothes.”  
“Yes, sir.” Kindaichi moaned. He dropped down on all fours, lapping up his own cum that he shot on his senpai’s clothes and legs. The taste was strange. It was completely different from the taste of the boy’s cock. His own taste made him want to gag.   
He had to obey. His body refused to go against the elder student and the ordered repeated in his mind until he finished.   
“Hey, look at me.”  
Kindaichi looked up to see Kyoutani jerking off and smiling as he grunted. “Make sure you remember your place, Kindaichi-neko.” He blew his load all over Kindaichi’s face as he stuck out his tongue. The taste was so much better than his own. He happily be Kyoutani’s neko.   
“I didn’t know you were that slutty, Kindaichi-kun,” Kunimi said.   
Watari gulped and blushed at the sight. He grabbed a hold of his crotch. “Um, can I see what you can do?”  
Kunimi looked at his senpai/training partner. “Could we not do it in the middle of the hall? I’m not as thirsty as he is.”  
Watari nodded. “Sure, we can go to the bathroom.”  
Iwaizumi couldn’t stop staring at Kindaichi. When he finally pulled his gaze away he grabbed Kyoutani by the back of his jacket, pulling him back. He whispered something in the mad dog’s ear.   
Kyoutani nodded. “Understood.”  
Iwaizumi adjusted his voice. “I’ll see you both at practice.” He headed down the hall to return to his own classroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	4. You Better Endure

“Ah, ah-uh, I’m going to-”  
Kyoutani slammed Kindaichi’s shoulders into the mattress. His dick slammed hard inside the taller boy’s ass. He glared down at him. “Don’t.”  
Kindaichi grunted. He trembled under the mad dog’s glare. “Uh, I’m trying… but-ahhhhhhhhhh!!!” His eyes slammed shut. His cum exploded over his stomach.   
Kyoutani growled. He yanked himself out of the boy’s ass. He grabbed Kindaichi by his hair and forced him on his dick, making him suck him off. He didn’t let go until he filled Kindaichi’s mouth with his seed. He then tossed him aside like a rag doll.  
“I’ve had enough. I’ll tell the nurse you can’t be train.”  
“Wait!” Kindaichi crawled back over to him. “Let me keep trying.”  
Kyoutani glared at him. “I gave you three weeks and you still can’t last more than a minute. I’m done wasting my time on you.” He stood up, grabbing his volleyball shorts.   
Kindaichi hugged the other boy’s waist. “Please! I don’t want to leave. You’re a bottom too. How do you last so long?” Kindaichi felt like he would cry.   
“I only bottom for Iwaizumi and I’m not a little sensitive bitch like you.”  
Kindaichi groan. He never saw himself as weak. He had always been good at gym and he was one of the best volleyball players on both his middle school and high school teams. He just wasn’t good at sex. It really sucked. He thought about Iwaizumi constantly whenever his urges got the better of him. He couldn’t go to Iwaizumi because it would just be a waste of his time.   
Kyoutani growled. He knocked Kindaichi to the ground. “I’m sick of your shit. If Iwaizumi hadn’t ordered me to I would have dropped you day one.” He reached into his gym bag to pull out a water bottle. He downed half of it before wiping his mouth. “I’ll bring you something tomorrow to help you out. And I better not hear any complaints.”  
Kindaichi simply nodded.   
“Meet me in the morning before practice.” Kyoutani got dress and headed out of the storage room, grumbling along the way. “And clean up in here!”  
Kindaichi lowered his head to look at his own body. Why was he so bad at this?

“Kindaichi.”  
The boy leaped at the sound of his name from behind. He slowly turned around to face the approaching mad dog. “Go-good morning, Kyoutani senpai.”  
The smaller boy stopped in front of him. “You better not fuck up today.”  
Kindaichi stood attention. “Yes, sir.”  
Kyoutani pulled out a set of keys. He moved over to unlock the gym’s doors. The older boy slipped inside, heading toward the storage room. Kindaichi followed.   
Once they had made it to their destination Kyoutani unzipped his gym bag. He pulled something out of his bag and tossed it at Kindaichi.   
Kindaichi managed to catch it. He looked into his hands to see a strange black ring. “What’s this?”  
“A cock ring. You slip on your nuts and dick so you don’t cum.” Kyoutani put down his bag.   
“Really?”  
“You’re still want to, but you better not or I’ll pound in your face.” The mad dog glared at him to make sure he knew he meant it.   
Kindaichi gulped.   
“Put it on and get naked. I want to get this over before practice.”  
“R-right.” Kindaichi removed his clothes. He looked over the ring that he was given. It looked like two rings fused into one. He needed to figure out how to wear this thing before Kyoutani ripped him a part.   
He tried to slip the thing on, but it didn’t look right. Kindaichi grunted.   
“Put your balls through it, dumbass.”  
Kindaichi pressed his sack through the first ring as the second one wrapped around the base of his cock. It was tight. “Do I really have to wear this?”  
“Shut up and get ready, Kindaichi neko.” Kyoutani tossed the taller boy a bottle of lube.   
Kindaichi fell into heat at his pet name. He no longer cared that he had to wear the cock ring. All he wanted to do was finally please his senpai. He drenched his hand in the lube.   
He stuck two fingers right up his ass. He moaned, feeling his cock twitch. He inserted a third before he stroked his insides. Moans flowed from his mouth. The cock ring tightened around him as his dick grew fully erect. His back arched.   
His mind became a haze. All he could do was feel his fingers thrusting into his ass that loosened up for what was to come.   
“That’s enough. Present yourself.”  
Kindaichi took out his fingers. He turned around and got down on all fours. He lightly shook his ass like a bitch ready to be breed.   
Kyoutani kneeled down behind him, spreading his cheeks. He rammed his cock straight in. The guy wouldn’t know gentleness if it tapped him on the head. He rammed into Kindaichi without mercy.   
Kindaichi’s eyes rolled up. He moaned, hanging out his tongue. Even though it was rougher than Iwaizumi, it was fucking amazing. All he could think was how he wanted it more. He wanted the mad dog to wreck his ass like there was no tomorrow.   
His arms grew weak. His hands collapsed from of the heavy humping, dropping him onto his elbows. He felt his cock ready to bust against the ring.   
He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so bad, but he couldn’t. The cock ring was doing its job. His body burned; his mind in a haze. It was so amazing.   
Kyoutani chuckled. “That’s better. You’re actually lasting awhile.”  
“I want to cum, senpai.”  
“Not until I do, Kindaichi neko.”  
“Yes, whatever-ah you-uh, sAY!” Kindaichi’s body was weak and hot. His need to cum was still there, but at the same time his mind and body wanted to obey his top. Drool dropped onto the mattress they were on top of.   
Kyoutani’s pace slowed down into rougher thrust that drove Kindaichi even crazier. “Yeah, you’re fucking tight. You’re getting better at this.”   
“Thank you…ah.”  
Kyoutani’s cock throbbed deep inside him. The older boy pressed himself on top of Kindaichi’s back. He grunted with every thrust. Kindaichi could feel him smiling. “I’m going to cum. Take it.”  
The mad dog slammed in harder, blowing his load deep inside. Both of them moaned. Kyoutani ripped off the cock ring that let Kindaichi have his release.   
All of Kindaichi’s strength left him at the moment. He dropped into his own pool of cum, catching his breath. His body soaked in sweat while Kyoutani lied on top of him.   
“Good, we’re-uh use this from now on until you learn how to last… on your own.”  
“Yes, senpai.” Kindaichi could barely catch his breath.   
The door slid open. The two looked up to see Iwaizumi standing before them. He crossed his arms, staring down at them. “So this is why you wanted to keys to the gym.”  
“Iwaizumi senpai.” Kindaichi wasn’t sure what else he should say. It felt good to be fucked and his body loved that he finally pleased Kyoutani, but seeing Iwaizumi right there he felt completely ashamed. He hid his head.   
“Well, hurry up and clean up. Practice is about to start.” Iwaizumi left the room, closing the door behind him.   
Kyoutani moved his mouth to Kindaichi’s ear. “I know what you’re thinking. So get this through your head, bitch. Iwaizumi senpai is mine.” He got off Kindaichi and began to get dress.   
This sucked so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	5. Reward

Iwaizumi caught the ball. “Alright, that’s it for morning practice. Clean up and get ready for homeroom.” The others quickly complied. He sighed.   
He really didn’t want to play captain today. He glared at the volleyball in his hands. If only that idiot hadn’t injured himself he could go about his duties as vice captain. He cursed silently.   
“Sir.”  
Iwaizumi looked up to see Kyoutani approach. Another thing he didn’t want to deal with. He tucked the volleyball underneath his arm. “What is it? Why aren’t you cleaning up with the others?”  
“I thought you would want to know about Kindaichi.”  
“Yeah, I saw you two training earlier. He seems to be doing better from that look I saw on your face when I came in.” He really didn’t want to talk about this. He wanted to be Kindaichi’s endurance partner. Ever since he discovered he was gay he had thought a lot about the taller boy and hoped he would come to his school so they could reconnect.   
Kyoutani gave a sharp nod.   
“Then there’s nothing else to talk about.” Iwaizumi went to put the ball away when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked back at Kyoutani who blushed, something extremely rare for the boy when he wasn’t spiking a ball against an opponent.   
“I’ve been doing everything you asked. So… can I have my reward, Iwaizumi-tachi?”  
Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He turned around to face the second-year. His cute, desperate, and submissive plaything. He licked his top lip with his eyes growing hungry. His cock came alive and all thoughts of Kindaichi slipped away.   
His hand hooked onto Kyoutani’s waist, pulling him closer. “Meet me out back after you clean up the gym.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Iwaizumi smiled. He loved the way he said that. He was going to make the mad dog into his little bitch. He was always so adorable when they got down to business. It had been much too long.   
A smile came to his cute little kouhai. If the mad dog had a tail he was certain he would be wagging it right then. “Yes, sir.” He headed off to clean up with the others.   
Iwaizumi enjoyed watching the younger boy jog off. That nice rear end of his was going to be put to good use soon enough. A devious smirk cracked on his face.   
“Um, Iwaizumi-senpai.”  
“Hmm, oh, Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi had been sweeping the floor with the push broom. “Am I in your way?”  
Kindaichi timidly nodded. His cheeks tinted red with a wobbly smile. So cute.   
“My bad.” Iwaizumi headed for the ball cart to put back the volleyball that was still under his arm.   
“Wait, I-um-what you saw this morning-”  
Iwaizumi turned his head back and smile. “You’re really working hard. Good work.”  
“Thank you. No, I mean…” Kindaichi lowered his beat red face. “I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”  
Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow at this. What was he talking about? He was clearly training with Kyoutani like he was supposed to. The way he was acting it was like a girl trying to confess to her crush. At least that’s how the girls outside acted toward their captain.   
Despite his heated lust for Kyoutani at the moment he managed to put two and two together. So another cute little Kouhai wanted their senpai’s dick. Well, Kindaichi certainly was handsome and Iwaizumi envy the other boy’s height.   
He stepped up the younger boy, grabbing him by the shirt, making Kindaichi look him in the eyes. “Are you saying you can handle me?” Iwaizumi wouldn’t let Kindaichi break eye contact which made Kindaichi blush even more.   
Kindaichi swallowed. “Not yet.” He clamped down on his lips.   
A smug look came to Iwaizumi’s face. “Let me know when you’re ready.”  
Kindaichi nodded.   
Iwaizumi stepped away and finally put the ball back. He then headed outside where he waited for Kyoutani to service him. He didn’t have to wait more than ten minutes before the wild boy round the corner.   
He grabbed Kyoutani by his sweaty jersey, pulling him into a kiss. It really had been longer than he could stand. His body burned with his repress desire.   
Kyoutani latched onto his waist. Their chests pressed together. Iwaizumi rammed his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other in a desperate dance. Iwaizumi could feel their clothed erection rub against each other.   
He couldn’t take it anymore. He broke the kiss, shoving the panting dog down to his needy crotch. “Get to work.”  
Kyoutani yanked down the front of Iwaizumi’s shorts, freeing his erection. Like the hungry mutt he was he devoured the whole thing in one gulp. His eyes fell shut as his tongue roamed over the bottom of the shaft. The blond moaned into it.  
Iwaizumi groaned, buckling his hips. A lustful smile spread across his face as he looked down at the boy. His hands grabbed onto the back of Kyoutani’s head. “Start moving.”  
The older boy guided his Kouhai’s head over his cock nice and slow until the younger boy started to do it himself. Kyoutani latched onto Iwaizumi’s waist. He picked up his pace on his senpai’s cock.   
Iwaizumi moaned louder. The other boy’s mouth felt so good on his dick. Blissful waves shot up his body. He fell back into the wall and enjoyed the dog’s eagerness to devour his cock. His member soon throbbed that only seem to excite Kyoutani more.   
He knew what he was after and he was happy to give it. “Ah, here you go, puppy.” He rammed his dick all the way inside, blowing his load deep down Kyoutani’s throat.   
Kyoutani didn’t move, taking it all like the cum hungry bitch that he was. Once Iwaizumi was finish and pulled out, the blond made sure to swallow it all even licking his lips to make sure none spilled out.   
Seeing the boy like that was always so sexy. Iwaizumi rubbed his foot between Kyoutani’s legs that made his kouhai grunt. “Looks like you’re still ready to go. Get that hole of yours ready for me.”  
Kyoutani’s shorts were already wet from his pre-cum. He really was a fun bitch to play with. Kyoutani jumped onto his feet. “I got it ready earlier.”  
“Oh, then….” Iwaizumi pinned Kyoutani to the wall, moving behind him. He yanked down Kyoutani’s shorts that revealed something sticking out of his ass. “A butt plug, huh.”  
The sight brought a smile to his face. He didn’t have to waste time on prep which meant they could get right to it. He pulled out the plug that had Kyoutani’s whole body trembled while he moaned. He dropped the thing to the ground.   
Iwaizumi grabbed onto Kyoutani’s hips. His cock brushed against his cheeks, such a nice plump ass. He brought his mouth to the mad dog’s ear. “Don’t worry. I’ll fill you up.”  
He shoved himself inside. Kyoutani arched back into him, letting out a howl. Iwaizumi wasted no time, pounding the boy’s ass. He knew the boy liked it rough and without mercy. Iwaizumi felt Kyoutani’s hole tightened up on him in excitement.   
Both grunted and moan as their bodies burned in pleasure. Sweat soaked their uniforms and skin alike. Iwaizumi felt like a wild animal inside of Kyoutani’s ass. He loved dominating his kouhai, especially when they called him tachi it was almost like a spell of lustful desire.   
“Uh,-ha.”  
“You like that, Kyoutani-neko?”  
“Yes-ah-yes, sir.”  
“You know what to call me, bitch.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms under Kyoutani’s armpits, pounding into him harder.   
Kyoutani raised his head. “Yes! Iwaizumi-tachi! I love being your bitch. I love you-uh-pounding my-ah-ass!”  
Iwaizumi kept on pounding. His body felt even hotter than before. His cock throbbed ready for a second release. He could tell Kyoutani was at his limit too with all the cum coming down his leg.   
Their cum exploded out of them. Their screams filled the air. The two collapsed into the wall, catching their breath. That was exactly what he needed before class. 

Kindaichi gulped. He was so glad neither of them had seen him. He had his back against the wall too scare to move. He had wanted to see where Kyoutani had run off to in such a hurry only to discover right around the corner he and Iwaizumi were getting it on.   
His heart hammered inside his chest. And his shorts had tightened up on him. He was heartbroken and turned on all at once. Iwaizumi senpai, he whispered inside his head. No, Iwaizumi-Tachi. I want to be your neko. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
